


No coffee

by Fluoradine



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluoradine/pseuds/Fluoradine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: I just fell into your crotch god end my life. High school AU. Charles hasn't had coffee and is tired first thing in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No coffee

Prompt: I just fell into your crotch god end my life

Mondays are the worst.  
  
It starts off with the early alarm, of course. On the weekend you don't go by schedules, if you're not a business person, which I am not. So when I'm used to waking up at noon, suddenly 7:30 isn't a good time for me. Then there's the lack of coffee. Oh god, I need coffee to survive. I usually gets to make some when I get up at 7:30 on time, as well as get to school, but on Mondays, since I'm not used to getting up then, there's no coffee. And there's no place on my route to school, so I go coffee-less for the morning until lunch.  
  
And finally, Professor McCoy. If waking up late and getting to school tired weren't enough, my first class of the day on Monday is Professor Hank McCoy's AP science. It's not like he's a bad teacher, he's a great guy, but all that information on Monday morning even I can't take in. Before you say it, being telepathic does not include being super-smart. I almost failed Geography last year. But he just rambles on, and on, and on about all this sciencey stuff, and I can't keep up and then I miss half the information and fail quizzes. So Mondays are the worst.  
  
This particular morning was even more annoying than usual. As usual, I missed my alarm and didn't get coffee, but I had stayed up studying with Raven, Peter, and Scott, so I was even more tired than usual. As I was zombie-walking down the driveway towards the front door to Xavier Academy (fuck my heritage), Kurt ran past me, took one look at the tired mess I was, and poofed into thin air. I hate that guy. Teleports got it easy, man.  
  
My name is Charlie (short for Charles) Xavier. And yes, my grandfather did establish Xavier Academy for Exceptional Children. School for mutants, like myself. It's a high school, and I'm a senior. Although I'm 18, so I live in an apartment block with my friends. It's not that bad really, except than Sean is always thinking about how to impress Alex Summers, and Scott is always mentally thinking of ways to murder Sean for crushing on his brother. Perks of telepathy.  
  
Back to the story. After nearly falling over on the stairs from lack of sleep, I made my way up to Professor McCoy's class just as the bell rang. Raven and Scott were already there, as was my desk partner Erik. Me and Erik don't talk really. Just hand each other notes. He's too busy talking to Raven.  
  
Professor McCoy stepped in. "Good morning class, I hope we all had a good weekend." he said in an awfully perky manner. He probably had coffee. "Now, please take out your textbooks to page 221."  
  
Everyone did so, and I slid my hand into my backpack to get it. Immediately my hand felt slimy and wet. I nearly screamed but was too tired to do so. Turns out I spilled energy drink on my bag lady night. Fuck me.  
  
"Now, as we all know, the universe as we know it began with the 'Big Bang'. Can anyone tell me what this phenomenon was?" Professor McCoy asked the class, writing the term of the chalkboard. No one raised their hand. "Wagner?" He called.  
  
Kurt snapped up from talking to Marie next to him. "Um, uh, ze Big Bang vas when everything in ze universe exploded, right?" he answered. Raven snickered at his dense answer.  
  
"Yes, Mr Wagner, everything did explode, but what happened after that?" Professor McCoy asked the class. No one answered again. "Salvadore?"  
  
Angel Salvadore politely answered. "The first elements were created."  
  
"Yes, correct, good." The Professor said, motioning to the table of events poster he had on the other side of the room. I tried to focus on the words, but everything was blurry. "And what was the first element created?" Same silence. He should know by now that no one likes to learn on Monday mornings. "Xavier?"  
  
"Uh..." I stuttered. "Carbon?"  
  
"Not quite, Mr Xavier. Now. I'd like you all to read pages 221 to 227 in your books. We'll have a group discussion afterwards." Professor McCoy said. I never answer his questions correctly.  
  
As the class became deathly silent, I opened my book to the pages. The first sentence I read was "How did our life come into existence?" then said, fuck that, it's too early to be having an existential crisis. Besides, I couldn't seem to make out the words on the page. They were all getting blurry. I couldn't focus. God, I need coffee. And sleep. Sleep....  
  
That's the last thing I remember before letting my head slip out of my hands and closed my eyes. And before I go on, no, I did not fall asleep. I was simply too tired to function.  
  
Now, this whole situation could have gone a lot better than it did. I could have let my head slip onto the table and rest there, or sleep in my chair, but that's not what happened at all. My desk partner Erik, happened to be right beside me as my consciousness began to fade, and I faceplanted into the crotch of his jeans.  
  
"Umm...." A voice said to me as I was laying my head down. It was then when I noticed what I'd done.  
  
Immediately I lifted my head, hoping to god that no one saw that happen. But as I sat back up, I was greeted with the mortified face of Erik.  
  
"I'm sorry, so sorry, I was just tired, couldn't stay upright." I stuttered to him. Oh god, please have mercy on me, end my life, right here, right now. It was then when I actually looked at his face, and something in my mind snapped. It was more-or-less of that teenage feeling of 'god he's cute, he looks good'.  
  
But Erik just kept staring at me, as if I'd just offended his great ancestors. Oh god, this couldn't get any worse. "Just stop talking."  
  
So I did, and the whole rest of the class I spent staring off into space, trying not to keep sneaking glances at Erik, thinking about all the other ways I could have said hello to him that didn't involve me faceplanting into his jeans.  
  
After class was over, I tried to fight the schoolgirl in me but failed, and ended up writing a note to him and slipping it in his locker.  
  
Hey. It's that kid from AP Science, the one who accidentally fell on you. Can you just forget that ever happened? Please? Oh, and I wanted to ask, do you wanna grab coffee sometime?  
\- Charlie X.


End file.
